Seventh Shinsegumi Captain Sanzy Okisaki
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: One day Tetsu meets a young boy called Sanzy Okisaki who he laters discovers that he's the Seventh Captain of the Shinsengumi. But theres more to the young boy that meets the eye. Warning this is for teens and above. And beware of the awful language.
1. Chapter 1

**Seventh Captain of the Shinsengumi**

**Sanzy Okisaki**

It was just a normal day at the headquarters as usual Tetsu is going round doing errands since he's the Vice Commander Hijikata's page he'll have to get use to the grunt work. It was a nice summer day in.

Tetsu continued to carry the tea as he trotted down the hallway. As the petals of cherry blossoms drifted down onto the sandy floor causing little tiny sand particles to move a little. Tetsu stopped and looked up at the sky seeing the clouds making their funny shapes.

Tetsu continued down the hallway. The many men and women he walked past as the wind beats against his face.

A young boy who was older, with the Shinsengumi battle uniform walked up not noticing that Tetsu was in front of him. Bumped into him making Tetsu drop his tray as the tea spilt unto the floor. The young boy jumped.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Tetsu yelled as he bended down to pick up the remains. The young boy looked at him as Tetsu begun to pick up the cups and place them on the tray. "Great now I'll have to go back and get a cloth not to mention more tea thanks to you" The boy bended down with a nervous expression on his face.

"Sorry I didn't see you in the way…please forgive me it's been along time since I came back" but the voice that the boy spoke in sounded feminine. Tetsu ignored him as he stood up. "Here let me take that for you" The young boy took the tray off Tetsu and begun to walk off with it. Tetsu watched as the boy walked off.

'Is he a soldier?" Tetsu wondered. The wind blew casting the boy's short silver hair in rhythm, his hair was a little bit like Shinpachi's but it was straighter and his ponytail was a little bit like Susumu's. His eyes were like a sunset colour but a little more crimson.

"Oh" The young boy went back to Tetsu. The young boy brought his face closer to Tetsu's ear. "Hey shorty you wouldn't know where the kitchen is would you?" Tetsu flinched. "I'M FIFTEEN YEARS OLD DAMMIT!" The young boy sweated "Okay, okay sorry" The young boy bowed down then accidentally dropped the tray as the sound of the cups breaking filled the area.

"Uh oh…" went the young boy, Tetsu dropped himself onto the floor and cried "My job suuuucks"

"I said I was sorry" said the young boy as they walked up the corridor. Luckily Tetsu had another tray with two other cups of tea. Tetsu glared at the young boy miserably. The young boy placed on hand on his sword and looked at Tetsu.

"Hey you wouldn't know where Hijikata is would you?" Tetsu looked at him and frowned. "Yeah I'm going to him right now why?" The young boy looked at him and smiled "Oh just wondering…" "Are you going to see him?" Tetsu asked. The young boy then smiled mischievously. "Nah I think I'll leave him hanging a little bit longer just for kicks"

"Sanzy Okisaki!" The young boy and Tetsu jumped and looked behind him. The boy closed his eyes thinking that the man was Hijikata by the sound of the voice.

"I'M SO SORRY MR HIJIKATA I WAS JUST GOING TO SEE YOU BUT…" There was a giggling sound. Tetsu looked it was Soji Okita standing there in his white robes holding his pet pig Saizo in his arms. Soji was smiling at them and the young boy opened his eyes. The young boy and Soji were exactly the same height.

"Oh it's just you…MAN Soji don't scare me like that I thought you were the vice commander" The boy scratched his head.

"I see you haven't changed a bit Sanzy but you should really reframe from testing Hijikata's patience he'll come after you again like last time…you remember last time don't you?" Sanzy opened his eyes again "Don't remind me Soji I almost got myself annihilated and I didn't mean by his harisen either"

"Oh Soji I heard Mr Hijikata has a new pageboy so tell me is he a cute little angel….I bet he's really talented to make Mr Hijikata change his mind" Soji opened his eyes and smiled "Why don't you ask him yourself right Tetsu?" Tetsu jumped as Soji looked at him. Sanzy looked at Tetsu and flinched. He looked at him for a moment then smiled.

"AWWW So this little guy is the new pageboy I knew you looked too short to be Mr Hijikata's Mistress" Sanzy grabbed hold of Tetsu and hugged him. There was a cracking sound. Soji looked down. "Oh dear looks like you need to get another tray not to mention cups of tea Tetsu" Sanzy and Tetsu looked down seeing the many shards that were spread out though out the floor again. Sanzy sweated and gently let go of Tetsu. Tetsu glared at him angrily. "Ooops sorry" Sanzy walked back nervously as he sweated.

"Well better get going" Sanzy ran off as his garments fluttered through the wind. Soji raised his hand to the side of his mouth so that Sanzy can hear him.

"Sanzy you will go to Mr Hijikata first won't you?" Sanzy looked back and replied to him "Nah might leave him hanging a little bit longer just to see what he does" Soji sighed "I wouldn't make him wait too long now if I were you Sanzy?"

"Don't worry I'll see him soon"

"Hopefully until Mr Hijikata realizes you dodging him and slices you into little ribbons again"

"Sanzy Okisaki…" Tetsu looked at Soji "Oh sorry I didn't tell you…Sanzy Okisaki is the seventh Shinsengumi captain of the seventh unit he's also very respected and is matching me and Saito he's currently third in sword skills and second to Sano in the spear. Also he and Shinpachi are old child hood friends" Tetsu stood there amazed "That clumsy idiot is a Shisengumi captain?" Soji nodded "Hard to believe isn't it…he may seem like a weak kind troublemaker but is really very skilled…but he can get on Mr Hijikata's nerves which kind a make them look related"

Tetsu ran in the direction that Sanzy went. Soji jumped "Wait Tetsu what about the tea?"

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **There we go. Different from what I usually do huh? I just bought Peacemaker DVD a couple of days ago…I completely enjoyed it even though it had a couple of Blood slashing Samurai action scenes I completely loved those scenes. But Still Saiyuki fan I'll always do Saiyuki Fan fics. But I thought I'll do something new every know and then. Right on to the next chapter heh he heh heh…


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two:**

**Sanzy's Skills revealed.**

Tetsu kept running down the hallway trying to find Sanzy. 'I hope this is the right direction?' Tetsu spotted Ayumu who was just walking up the hallway.

"Ayu-chan" Ayumu stopped and spotted him. She smiled gently as he stopped in front of her. "What is it Tetsu?" she asked politely. Tetsu breathed deeply and replied "Have you seen Mr. Sanzy Okisaki?"

"Oh I see Mr. Okisaki has returned…has he even reported his presence back to Mr. Hijikata yet?" Tetsu shock his head Ayumu laughed. "Seemed to be as troublesome as ever to Mr. Hijikata…I hope he reports soon or Hijikata will give him another thrashing" Tetsu just waited for her to answer his first question. "No sorry…but If I was Sanzy the first place that I would go is the Sparring Hall"

"Thanks" Tetsu bowed down. But as he was about to run off he heard a voice. "Tetsu" Tetsu jumped and turned round. It was Susumu; he walked over and grabbed Tetsu by the ear. "Mr. Hijikata would like to have a word with you" As he dragged Tetsu away Ayumu giggled as she heard the rants of Tetsu.

"And where were you Tetsu?" Tetsu bowed his head down "I was bringing the tea sir…" Hijikata frowned and raised his voice "Do you really take me for a fool?" Tetsu hesitated. Soji was listening from the door.

"Hello Soji…" Soji jumped he seen a young woman with a purple kimono standing there and smiled. "Still going to use this old gag?" The young woman smiled and replied "Well it use to save Shinpachi and Sano now didn't it…"

"Yes but that was before they turned into ranting jokers" The young woman smiled "Think what you'd like. Besides I don't want to get the young man in trouble because of me…" Soji smiled "You are going to tell Hijikata aren't you?" The young women shock her head "Let's just wait a little bit longer huh?"

"So you'll punishment will be…" before Hijikata could even continue there were a couple of knocks on the door the door slides open the young woman stood there with a smile on her face.

"Mr. Hijikata…" Hijikata sighed. "Yes what is it?" the woman walked in and bowed "I'm sorry but Tetsunoske Ichimura presence is required in the sparring hall…so if you don't mind…" Hijikata starred at her then sighed "Alright…go ahead…" Tetsu sighed in relief as he stood up and walked over to the woman "This way please"

"Hey" They both stopped. Hijikatat stood up "Did Sanzy Okisaki returned yet?" the woman turned round and replied politely "No I'm sorry sir he hasn't but if he is I'll report him to you"

Tetsu and the young woman walked down the hallway. There were sounds of claps coming down the hallway. The woman and Tetsu looked up and seen Soji with his eyes closed and smiling.

"Well that was the best performance yet congratulations on fooling Hijikata…" The woman smiled. She raised her hands and rubbed her makeup off. As she removed her female kimono Tetsu blushed as he closed his eyes.

"Why thank you Soji I did have a lot of practice after all these years" Tetsu opened his eyes and seen it was Sanzy but only he's changed his purple kimono into a dark blue and tied his silver hair back into his Susumu ponytail. Tetsu jumped.

"Nice to meet you again Tetsu…" Sanzy bended down and smiled at him. "But you were…how did you…?" Sanzy smiled and placed his finger onto Tetsu's mouth "Try not to think it'll hurt your head…now who's ready to spar?" Tetsu's face lightened up and smiled "YEAH I AM" Sanzy giggled. Soji yawned "I'll pass Sanzy…I'm very tired…" Sanzy looked at him and cheerfully waved as Soji walked off.

Shinpachi and Sano were training in the hall again. Tetsu can tell because he can hear the battle cries that their making. Sanzy walked in he watched them as they slashed the sword and spear at each other. Sanzy looked at Tetsu with a smirk. Tetsu looked up at him innocently. "Hey Tetsu watch this…"

Tetsu watched as Sanzy ran, grabbed himself two wooden swords as Shinpachi and Sano were about to clash Sanzy came in between them and blocked them both. Then pushing them both cascading them unto the floor.

"Well if it isn't my favorite two of my three favorite jokers…Heya" Sano and Shinpachi looked at him shocked. Shinpachi was the first one to run up and give him a hug.

"Finally you came back…you know how long you've been away for?"

Sanzy returned the hug and replied "Nah…please tell me"

"Two whole months"

"Really that long…"

Sano approached the two friends reunited and tapped Sanzy's shoulder "It's good to see you Sanzy"

"Thanks Sano so still number one in the spear?" Sano shock his head. "Yeah" Shinpachi let go of Sanzy and smiled at him with his eyes closed. "So how long have you been back for?"

"Only half an hour…"

"Did you tell Mr. Hijikata that you've returned?"

Sanzy smiled at his childhood friend and replied happily "Nah I figured that'll play around for a couple of hours before he snaps…"

Sano looked at him concerned for his silver haired friend "You know if you do continue this then you'll be in his wrath…"

"Look who's talking for someone who's tried to do sepduku (I thinks that's how you spelled it) many times and failed…you kamikaze"

"SHINPACHI! SANO! TETSU!"

Everyone jumped. "It's Mr. Hijikata" Sanzy ran and left the other side of the sparring hall. Before Sanzy disappeared he pulled his head over the corner of the door "If he asks I haven't returned yet" Sano and Shimpachi both gave him the thumbs up. Tetsu just stood there confused in what's going on. Sanzy smiled and ran off.

Hijikata slide the door open from the opposite side from where Sanzy made his exit. He looked at the three who were looking at him. He frowned at them "I thought I heard Sanzy's voice from this room…" Shinpachi was the first one to act. "What you must be hearing things…Sanzy's not back yet" Hijikata looked at them suspiciously then looked at the rack where the swords were held.

"Why are their two swords missing from the rack?" Sano raised his hand and explained "Well someone came here earlier to clean them…they awfully dirty"

"Why would someone want to clean wooden swords?" Shinpachi and Sano looked at each lost then turned to Tetsu for support. "But it's the truth isn't it Tetsu?" Tetsu jumped he didn't know what to say then he swallowed his pride and nodded.

"Excuse me but I've cleaned the swords" a woman with black hair entered the room wearing a pink kimono and lovely hair garments. She held the two swords that Sanzy held earlier and placed them back in the rack. Hijikata walked over to her and stared at her. The woman sweated for a moment and asked him kindly. "Yes what is it Mr. Hijikata?"

"Have you seen Sanzy Okisaki?" the woman looked at him, smiled and replied "While sorry but I haven't" she sounded very western a bit like Ayu. Hijikata sighed and walked out of the room and slide the door closed as the sounds of his footsteps trailed away the woman sighed "While that was a close one" the woman took off her robes and revealed Sanzy.

Sanzy removed the wig with the hair garments while Shinpachi and Sano looked at him along with Tetsu shocked. Sanzy looked at his friends and smiled embarrassed of their stares "Um what is it?" Shinpachi started to clap while he was still in shock along with the other two. "You've really improved on that gig Sanzy I'm impressed" Sanzy bowed down to the claps from his audience and started to joke "Thank you my adoring public I also do Fridays"

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel:** Sorry it took me too long I finally got rid of my Writer's block I will continue this .


End file.
